Le petit sirein
by Fighter-Akuma
Summary: Deux mondes différents, l'un humain, l'autre sirein, un seul amour...
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Fighter

Genre : Yaïo, GROS OCC et bien sur de l'amouureuuuuh

Disclaimers : Les personnages de la petite sirène et de gundam w ne m'appartiennent pas.

Couple : le 1x2 et 3x4 et 5xS bien entendu !

Le petit sirein

Prologue

Quelque part en mer, un bateau fendait les vagues... A son bord se trouvait le prince Heero, beau jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et au regard de glace, son précepteur et meilleur ami Wufei, garçon à l'allure sévère aux cheveux et aux yeux couleurs onyx, et bien sur l'équipage du Harrap's, toujours joyeux, chantonnant des chansons sur le monde sous marins.

"Regarde Wufei comme la mer est magnifique ! " s'exclama le prince en laissant le vent jouer avec ses mèches.

"Geuh... En effet... Un enchantement... Glurps ! " répondit celui ci avant de se pencher au dessus du bastingage pour vomir.

"Ah ah ah ! Wu, il ne fallait pas venir si tu avais le mal de mer ! "

"Je ne peux laisser... Votre majesté... Cela pourrait être dangereux... Glurps ! "

"Que veux tu qu'il m'arrive ? Il n'y a qu'ici que des dauphins, des mouettes... Et du poisson. "

"Vous pourriez vous faire emmener par une sirène prince ! " dit un marin en rigolant.

"Hum je ne pense pas... Le temps est clément, les vagues sont douces... Le roi Triton doit être de bonne humeur. " déclara un autre.

"Le roi Triton ?! " demanda Heero interloqué.

"Ouaip, le roi des fonds marins. " annonça un vieux marin borgne.

"Prince, je vous en supplis, ne prenez pas au sérieux ces divagations aquatiques. "

"Quelles divagations ?! A quelques brasses au dessous de nous vit un monde comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Un palais fait d'or et d'argent, des perles de la taille de mon poing et de magnifiques trésors au cou de superbes créatures... Les sirènes ! " s'exclama le vieux tout en secouant frénétiquement un poisson.

Poisson qui en profita pour filer sans demander son reste, nageant le plus vite possible, croisant parfois des baleines avec leur baleineau, faisant peur à des anémones, jouant avec les algues pour arriver enfin à une grotte en contre bas. C'est là que se trouvait la ville du roi Triton et c'est 7 enfants...

Vali voilou ! Un délire ! C'est fou comme ma salle de bain peut me donner des idées farfelues... Oo Enfin bon vala, j'espère que vous allez aimé !


	2. la fête

Auteur : Fighter

Genre : Yaoï, GROS OCC et bien sur de l'amouureuuuuh

Disclaimers : Les personnages de la petite sirène et de gundam w ne m'appartiennent pas.

Couple : le 1x2 et 3x4 et 5xS bien entendu !

La salle était plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Tous attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de leur cher Roi... Enfin il arriva et le peuple marin l'acclamère euphoriquement. Par contre l'acceuil fut plus discret pour le conseiller du roi et musicien, un crabe nommé Sébastien... Celui ci ne s'en formalisa pas et s'installa comme si de rien était devant la scène où allait se dérouler un spectacle en l'honneur des enfants du roi Triton. Le crabe demanda l'attention de ses musiciens puis d'un mouvement de son roseau, déclencha la parade sous l'oeil attendri du vieil homme...

_Nous sommes les 6 filles du roi Triton_

_Notre père nous à donné à toutes de jolis noms_

_Aqua ah ah ah _

_Andrina ah ah ah _

_Arissa ah ah ah _

_Adina ah ah ah_

_Aglèna ah ah ah_

_Anama ah ah ah_

_Et voici le 7ème dans ses débuts musicaux_

_Notre petit frère va faire le lever de rideau_

_Il va chanter de sa voix pure comme le crystal_

_Et il s'appel Du... Ahhhh_

"Duo !!!! " s'exclama le roi Triton en colère.

La suite est là ! C'est la 1er fois que je fais des chaps aussi petits mais c'est pour introduire l'histoire ! Je vous jure que la suite sera plus grosse ! Tapez pas... (reviewwwwwwwws)


	3. l'attaque et le goélan

Auteur : Fighter

Genre : Yaoï, GROS OCC et bien sur de l'amouureuuuuh

Disclaimers : Les personnages de la petite sirène et de gundam w ne m'appartiennent pas.

Couple : le 1x2 et 3x4 et 5xS bien entendu !

Réponse aux reviews :

Lily et ornaluca merci beaucoup pour vos petis mots ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Duo ! Attends moi ! " s'écria Polochon, un poisson jaune à rayures bleues.

"Daaa Polochon dépèche toi ! " répondit le sirein.

"Duo, je ne nage pas aussi vite que toi ! "

Le jeune sirein soupira en souriant, s'accoudant à un mat.

"Dis... Tu es sûr que cet endroit est... "

"T'inquiète pas... Il n'y a aucun danger ! "

"Hum... " dit celui peu convaincu.

C'est vrai, l'endroit pouvait porter à confusion, un cimetière de bateaux est peu engageant pour un petit poisson.

"Oh Polochon regarde ! Il est magnifique ! " s'exclama Duo en montrant une épave.

"Euh, c'est super... Hé ! Attends moi ! "

Il le rejoignit devant un hublot, le sirein se demandait s'il y arriverait à rentrer dedans.

"Je crois que je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner dedans... Je crois que je couve une mauvaise grippe, tu entends je tousse... Kof kof kof ! "

Il ne reçut qu'un regard amusé.

"Moi je vais à l'intérieur et toi... Tu surveilles les requins, hum ? " dit il en rentrant à l'intérieur.

"D'accord, tu y vas seule, je surveille... QUOI ?! DES REQUINS ?! DUO ! " s'écria t'il en faisant un passage en force au travers du hublot.

Malheureusement, il était plus gros que celui ci. Résultat : coincé !

"Duo ! Euh... Duo... Au secours... "

"Oh Polochon... "

Il l'attrapa par les nageoirs et se mit à le tirer.

"Duo ? Tu crois qu'il peut y avoir des requins ? "

"T'es bête comme un poisson lune ! "

"C'est pas vrai. "

Il sortit du hublot dans un POP retentissant... Puis les deux compères firent la visite du bateau. Polochon faisant des commentaires :

"Tu me connais, moi j'ai toujours aimé le rire, le danger qui vous frôle les nageoirs... Aaaaaaaah ! "

Le pauvre c'était retrouvé face à face avec un squelette et il avait filé illico presto dans les bras de Duo...

"Tu vas bien ? "

"T'inquiètes pas, j'ai la forme et je survis ! "

"Bon bah alors tu peux te débrouiller tout seule, hum ? "

"Euhh... "

Mais le sirein ne l'écoutait plus, il était là pour des objets humains et il comptait bien en trouver.

"Oh Polochon regarde ! C'est génial ! "

"En effet, mais attends, qu'est ce que c'est ? "

"Aucune idée, mais Solo doit savoir ! "

"Si tu le dis... "

"Mhum... Je me demande ce que ça peut être... " dit celui ci en attrapant une pipe.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre...

"Duo, t'as pas entendus un bruit ? "

"Arrête de t'inquiéter tout le temps, je te dis qu'il n'y a aucun danger... "

Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre, mais cette fois ci plus près... Polochon se retourna pour se retrouver face à un requin ouvrant la gueule en grand.

"Ahhhhh ! Un requin ! Un requin ! "

Le monstre tenta d'attraper Duo et Polochon mais s'en succès... Pourtant ce n'était pas passé loin lorsque ils avaient essayé de sortir du bateau. Le petit poisson s'était recoincé, Duo l'avait poussé inextrémiste et ils avaient pus s'en sortir sans dommage, heureusement... Puis après ces folles aventures, les deux amis étaient allés voir Solo, un goélan à moitié fou et mordu des humains...

"SOLO ! "

"OHOHO ! SIREIN EN VU ! DUO COMMENT VAS TU MON CHER ENFANT ?! " s'écria celui ci en regardant dans une longue vue, mise accidentellement à l'envers.

"Oh déjà la... " dit il surpris.

"Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé, c'était tellement excitant ! "

"Ouais, on a visité une épave, j'en avais la chair de poule ! "

"Des gadgets humains voyant ça... " continua le goélan en sortant de son nid une ancre.

Malheureusement sa patte étant prise dedans, il tomba mais ça n'eut pas l'air de le déranger. Au contraire, il se précipita vers le sac noir que portait Duo qu'en il allait à la chasse aux objets humains.

"Oh ça c'est... "

"Oui qu'est ce que c'est Solo ? " demanda le sirein tout excité.

"C'est un sirgouflexe ! Les humains s'en servent pour se faire des coiffures à la mode... Essais donc, effet assuré ! "

"Ooooh un sirgouflexe... "

"Et ça c'est quoi Solo ? " demanda Polochon en montrant la pipe.

"Oooooh ça... Je n'en avais pas vus depuis des années... Sublime... Une bigette bulbeuse agure... "

"Ooooooh... " dirent ils émerveillés.

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? "

"Polochon, ceci sert à faire de la musique. Je vais vous faire une petite démonstration, vous permettez... "

Il souffla dedans mais celle ci était bouchée.

"Oh non... De la musique... Mon vieu va être fou furieux Polochon... "

"C'était aujourd'hui ! "

"Oh il faut que je parte... Salut Solo ! "

"De rien mon petit, à ton service... "

Mais le sirein ne l'entendit pas, il nageait le plus vite possible, s'imaginant déjà ce que son père allait dire... Trop occupé à ses pensées noires, Duo ne remarqua pas les deux murènes qui le fixaient, leur oeils magiques permettant à leur maîtresse de tout voir par eux...

"C'est ça, rentre vite vite mon prince... Il ne faudrait pas encourir les foudres de ton bon vieu papa... " dit une voix dans l'ombre.

Il s'agissait en fait de Réléna, sorcière et ex-conseillère à la cour du roi. En effet elle avait été bannit il y a de ça fort longtemps... Et maintenant elle ruminait sa vengeance...

"Mes petits... Veillez bien sur notre cher prince... Car il se pourrait bien que ce soit lui, l'instrument de la chute du roi... "

Vala le 3eme chap ! c déjà plus grand ! g vous l'avez promis ! maintenant reviews please!!!


	4. 1ère rencontre

Auteur : Fighter

Genre : Yaoï, GROS OCC et bien sur de l'amouureuuuuh

Disclaimers : Les personnages de la petite sirène et de gundam w ne m'appartiennent pas.

Couple : le 1x2 et 3x4 et 5xS bien entendu !

Réponses aux NOMBREUSES reviews (lol):

Ornaluca : merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil !

Lily : Machiiiiiiiiiiiiii, et t'inquiète po, les chansons y seront !

Michat : Merci, comme quoi ma salle de bain a de bonnes idées !

Blurp3 : merci et voila la suite, t'as vu, il est plus long celui là !

Yami Shino : trop dommage... Moi aussi j'aurai eu la rage ! Sinon merci pour ta review !

Nekojin : Une faaaaan ! Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot !

Cynthia : C'est venu... Dans ma salle de bains en fait ! lol ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !!

Dans un château sous l'océan...

"Père je suis désolé... J'ai... Oublié. "

"Duo... " dit Triton dans un début de reproche.

"Duo ! Comment a tu pus me faire ça ! Ce concert était pour moi l'apothéose d'une de dur labeur... Et à cause de toi, aujourd'hui, je suis la risée de tout le royaume !! " coupa le crabe Sébastien.

"Ce n'est pas sa faute ! " s'écria Polochon en prenant son courage à deux nageoires.

"Euh... Tout d'abord... Y a eu le requin... Et nous on a essayé mais on a pas pu... Et ensuite oooooh... Et on c'est sauvé... Puis après le goélan est arrivé et patati et patata... "

"Un goélan ? Quel goélan ?! " s'exclama le vieu roi.

Duo envoya un regard de reproche au petit poisson et dit en prenant une tête de poisson chien bâttu :

"Je n'ai rien fais de mal. "

"Aaahhhh... Il faut que tu comprennes Duo... Tu es mon unique fils et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te voir te balancer au bout d'un hameçon... "

"Père je viens d'avoir 16 ans, je ne suis plus un petit garçon ! " dit il fâché.

"Tant que tu vivras sous mon océan, tu m'obéiras, est ce que c'est clair ?! "

La lèvre inférieur du jeune sirein trembla mais il préféra prendre la fuite, Polochon à ses côtés.

"Huuuum... Sébastien... Tu penses que... J'ai été trop dur avec lui ? "

"Hum non votre majesté... Il faut parfois se montrer dur avec ces enfants car sinon vous leur donner une écaille et ils vous dévorent la nageoir... "

"... Tu as raison Sébastien. Duo a besoin d'être étroitement surveillé... "

"Exactement votre majesté ! " dit celui ci en prenant un air blasé.

"Tu es tout à fait le crabe de la situation. " répondit Triton en le congédiant.

Le pauvre petit crabe partit donc retrouver le sirein et son poisson... Il les retrouva à l'entrée d'une caverne. Arrivé à l'intérieur, Sébastien retint un cris de stupéfaction... Des milliers d'objets humains étaient entreposés ça et là, jochant parfois le sol ou rangés dans un ordre parfait sur une étagère de pierre... Au centre se trouvait Duo et Polochon :

"Tu vois Polochon... Je ne vois pas les choses à sa manière... Comment de si beaux objets peuvent être... Aussi barbares...

_Tous ces secrets  
Que j'ai gardé  
Ne crois-tu pas que les fées m'ont comblée?  
Ne crois-tu pas que je suis bien trop gatée par la vie?  
Vois ces trésors et ces merveilles  
Toutes ces richesses qui brillent comme des soleils  
En voyant ca tu te dis:  
"Oui, c'est un paradis"  
J'ai des gadgets, des trucs chocs, des truc chouettes  
J'ai des quics et des quacs a gogo  
Tu veux un tire baba? J'en ai des tas  
Et tout ca m'indifère et m'ennuiiiiiiiiie...  
Moi je voudrais parcourir le monde  
Moi je voudrais voir le monde danser  
Le voir marcher sur ses....  
Comment ça s'appelle, ah pieds_  
_On ne va nul part en battant des nageoires  
Il faut des jambes pour sauter et danser  
Flaner le long de ces....  
comment ca s'appelle?_  
_Ruuuues  
Si l'hommes marche  
Si l'homme court  
Si'il peut sur terre rêver au grand jour  
Comme j'aimerais  
Si je pouvais  
Partir là-bas  
Je donnerais tout e que j'ai pour partir d'içi  
Pour carresser les grains doré du sable chaud  
Les hommes comprennent  
J'en suis certaines  
Toutes leurs garçons peuvent rêver sans frayeur  
Hommes sireins, Hommes humains  
J'ai fait mon choix  
Moi je veux savoir, moi je veux pouvoir  
Poser des questions et qu'on me réponde  
Qu'est-ce que le feu et pourquoi est-ce qu'il quoi déja.... brûle ?  
Un jour viendra, je partirai, je partirai sans aucun regreeeets...  
Vivre sur terre...  
Loin de la mer...  
Partir là-baaaaaaaaaaaaaas..._

Hum... Comme j'aimerai y aller... "

Tout à coup un bruit fracassant se fit entendre... C'était Sébastien, il s'était emberlificoté avec un drap, un acordéon et tous pleins d'autres trucs...

"Sé... Sébastien... " dit le sirein surpris.

"Duo ? Mais... Mais enfin qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! "

"Ca c'est ma... Collection... "

"Oh oui... T'as collection... QUAND TON PERE APPRENDRA CE QU'IL SE PASSA ICI, IL... "

"Tu ne lui diras rien hein ?! Tu le jures ?! " s'écria Polochon.

Duo allait ajouter quelque chose quand une ombre obscurcit le toit de la grotte...

"Tiens... Un bateau... " chuchotta le sirein Surpris tout en nageant à la surface.

"Duo... Veux tu... Non d'une méduse à moustache ! " dit Sébastien en apercevant le bateau.

"Le... Harrap's... " déclara Polochon.

Le sirein sourit et s'approcha à grands coups de nageoires du navire... Il se hissa sur un des cannaux de sauvetage et regarda. Des hommes étaient entrain de danser, d'autres jouaient de la musique, puis soudain des aboiements... Un chien était là... Il sentit tout de suite le jeune sirein et il lui fit une léchouille bien baveuse... Une voix s'éleva, appelant le chien :

"J, vient mon chien ! "

"Duo se pencha un peu plus pour voir le destinataire de la voix si belle et sensuelle. Il se figea aussitôt... Ici se trouvait le plus beau humain que le sirein n'est jamais vus... Un garçon de son âge, les cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux si bleux qu'ils rappelaient les glaciers à Duo... Sa contemplation fut couper par Solo, le goélan :

"Tiens tiens tiens... Vous ici... C'est grandiose n'est ce pas ? "

"Chuuut... Tais toi un peu où ils vont entendre ! " dit le sirein en se cachant un peu plus.

"Ooooh... Motus et bouche cousu... On jout les kamikazes, ON FAIT DE L'ESPIONNAGE INDUSTriel... "

"Oooh... Solo... "

"Désolé... "

"Silence silence ! " s'écria Wufei, précepteur et meilleur ami du prince Heero.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, l'écoutant attentivement...

"Comme vous le savez tous, la date du prochain anniversaire du prince approche... Et je tiens à lui offrir un cadeau, en avance bien entendue... "

En disant cela il enleva le tissu qui cachait son... Cadeau aux yeux du prince. Celui ci parut... Décontenancé :

"Euh... C'est... C'est monumentale... "

"En effet... Mais il va de soi que j'aurai voulu vous l'offrir comme cadeau de mariage... "

"Oh... Tu ne vas pas recommencer Wu ! "

"Mais vous allez avoir 17 ans mon prince ! "

"Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le repète, quand je le rencontrerai ça fera badaboum... Comme l'éclair... "

A ce moment, le tonnerre gronda, le vent se leva et les vagues se déchainèrent... Décrochant Solo et Duo de leur poste... Puis le bateau heurta des rochers, plusieurs hommes tombèrent à la mer mais ils furent repêchés par ceux qui étaient dans les cannaux de sauvetage. Malheureusement, J, le chien, était en core sur le navire en flamme...

"J ! " s'écria le prince en plongeant.

Il escalada l'échelle en flamme et attrapa son chien, mais son pied tomba dans un creux... Perdant l'équilibre, il lâcha le chien qui réussit à atteindre l'un des cannaux. Malheureusement Heero n'eut pas cette chance... Lorsque le bateau explosa, il fut projeté hors de celui ci et manqua de se noyer. Heureusement Duo était là et il le ramena sain et sauf sur la plage... Là, le sirein attendit qu'il se réveille en lui chantant une chanson. C'eut un effet positif... Le prince ouvrit doucement les yeux rencontrant deux prunelles améthystes qui le fixaient avec amour et inquiétude... Mais le moment fut troublé par l'arrivé de J et de wufei :

"Heero... Oh Heero... Vous nous avez fais très peur vous savez ! "

"Un... Un jeune homme... M'a sauvé... Il... Il chantait... Il avait la voix la plus belle du monde... Aaaah " dit celui ci en s'évanouissant à moitié.

Le précepteur sourit et attrapa son élève à bras le corps l'emmenant doucement vers le château un peu plus loin sous les yeux de Duo... Et des murènes...

"Oh oh oh oh... Oh non non non, je rêveuuuuh.... C'est trop beau, le petit est amoureux d'un humain, et pas de n'importe qui vous savez... Un prince... Rah ah ah... C'est son père qui va être emballé... Enfin ça facilite drôlement mes plans... Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que ce cher petit vienne me demander conseil... Mouwahahahahahahhahahaaha ! "

Vala la suite ! J'espère que cela vous plais toujours autant ! Pour me le dire, reviewsss !!


	5. chanson et discussion

Auteur : Fighter

Genre : Yaoï, GROS OCC et bien sur de l'amouureuuuuh

Disclaimers : Les personnages de la petite sirène et de gundam w ne m'appartiennent pas.

Couple : le 1x2 et 3x4 et 5xS bien entendu !

Réponses aux reviews :

Ornaluca : Merci bcp pour tes encouragements et dsl pour le retard mes mon cross over "Fighter" me prend bcp de temps ( c'est sûr dedans y a du Kenshin, Angel sanctuary, Escaflowne, Gundam w, Harry potter... Bref pleins de bonnes choses qui malheureusement ne s'écrivent pas toutes seules çç... Mais j'y arriverai !)

Florinoir : Contente que cela te fasses rire, c'est le but ! Sinon pour la fin je pense l'a faire à la Disney, ça serait trop triste sinon... Snif !

Nekojin : Merci bcp et contente que tu sois contente ! Lol ! La rencontre arrive bientôt, que de suspens !

Lily : A vos ordres chef ! Et un chap deplus ! Lol

Cynthia : thank you very much ! Lol ! Et j'espère que cette suite t'enchanteras aussi !

Nora : Merci pour ta review et t'inquiètes pas tout est sous contrôle, enfin pour l'instant ! Lol

-

Depuis la rencontre avec le prince Heero, Duo était dans la lune... Il ne répondait pas qu'en t'on lui parlait et il fredonnait toujours un petit air...Même le roi Triton s'en rendit compte. Il était temps d'agir et Sébastien le savait...

"Duo, écoute-moi ! Chez les humains, c'est la pagaille ! La vie sous la mer, c'est bien mieux que la vie qu'ils ont là-haut sur la terre ! "

_Le roseau est toujours plus vert,  
Dans le marais d'à côté!  
Toi t'aimerais bien vivre sur terre,  
Bonjour la calamité!_

_Regarde bien le monde qui t'entoure,  
Dans l'océan parfumé.  
On fait carnaval tous les jours,  
Mieux, tu ne pourras pas trouver !_

_Sous l'océan, sous l'océan,  
Doudou c'est bien mieux,  
Tout le monde est heureux,  
Sous l'océan._

_Là-haut, ils bossent toute la journée,  
Esclavagés et prisonniers,  
Pendant qu'on plonge,  
Comme des éponges,  
Sous l'océan._

_Chez nous, les poissons se fendent la pipe,  
Les vagues sont un vrai régal.  
Là-haut, ils s'écaillent et ils flippent,  
A tourner dans leur bocal._

_Le bocal, faut dire, c'est l'extase,  
Chez leurs copains cannibales.  
Si Missié Poisson n'est pas sage :_

_Il finira dans la poêle !_

_Oh non !  
Sous l'océan, sous l'océan,  
Y a pas d' court-bouillon,  
Pas de soupe de poisson,  
Pas de marmiton.  
_  
_Pour la tambouille, on leur dit non !  
Sous l'océan, y a pas d'hameçons.  
On déambule, on fait des bulles,  
Sous l'océan !_

_Sous l'océan !_

_Sous l'océan !  
_  
_Sous l'océan !_

_La vie est super,  
Mieux que sur la terre, je te le dis. _

Oui, je te le dis ! hi hi !

Tu vois l'esturgeon et la raie,  
Se sont lancés dans le reggae.  
On a le rythme,  
C'est d' la dynamite,  
Sous l'océan !

_Riton au flution,  
La carpe joue de la harpe,  
La rascasse d' la basse,  
C'est les rois du rap._

_Maquereau au saxo,  
Turbo au bango,  
Le lieu est le dieu de la Soul.  
_  
_La raie au turbet,  
Le gardon au violon.  
Les soles rock'n'rollent,  
Le thon garde le ton._

_Le bar et le sprat se marrent et s'éclatent,  
Vas-y souffle mon doudou !_

(Polochon arrive, chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de Duo et part avec lui)

_Ouais!  
Sous l'océan ! _

Sous l'océan !

Sous l'océan !

Sous l'océan !

_Quand la sardine biguine des biguines,  
Çà balance, çà swingue !  
Ils ont du sable, çà c'est certain,  
Nous le jazz-band et tous les copains !_

_On a les clims clams,  
Pour faire une jim-jam,  
Sous l'océan !_

_Les limaces des mers,  
Au rythme d'enfer,  
Sous l'océan !_

_Et les bigorneaux,  
Pour donner l' tempo,  
C'est frénétique,  
C'est fantastique,  
On est en transe,  
Faut que çà balance,  
Sous l'océan !_

"Duo ? "

Il n'y avait plus personne... Mais soudain :

"Sébastien ! Sébastien ! Le roi veut te voir de tout urgence ! C'est... C'est c'est c'est à à à ... A propos de Duo ! " s'écria un hypocampe arrivant à tout vitesse.

"Arg ! Il sait tout ! "

"Vi i i i i i i i i i i i te ! Sui i i i i i i i i is moi ! "

Et c'est ce qu'il fit... Il arriva bientôt à la salle du trône, là, son roi s'amusait à parler à une fleur... Etrange.

"Oh oh oh ! Le petit cachotier... Je me demande bien qui ça peut être... Oh oh oh... "

S'apercevant bientôt de la présence de son conseiller, le roi s'empressa de cacher la preuve de son gagatisme profond et dit d'une voix solennelle :

"Sébastien, n'as tu point remarqué quelque chose de bizarre à propos de Duo ? "

"Bi bi bizarre ? " répondit celui ci en cachant ses pattes qui cascagnaient.

"Oui... Il est dans la lune, il chantonne et ne fait attention à personne... "

"Noooon je n'ai rien remarqué... "

"Sébastien. " dit le le roi en lui demandant de se rapprocher puis en le menaçant de son trident.

"Oh oh oh... J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher sir mais il ne veut pas m'écouter, je lui ai dis que les humains étaient des êtres terribles, abominables... "

"Les humains... POURQUOI ME PARLES TU DES HUMAINS ! "

"Hé hé hé ho ho... Quels humains... Je n'ai jamais parlé des humains... Glurps... "

"Allons voir Duo... Il est temps d'avoir une sérieuse conversation... "

Et le petit crabe fut forcer d'emmener le roi à la caverne secrète du sirein...

-

Valà un autre chap ! Dsl encore pour le retard mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut mon cross over "Fighter" me prend bcp de temps ( y a du Kenshin, Angel sanctuary, Escaflowne, Gundam w, Harry potter... Et peut être autre choses, je sais pas encore... Bref pleins de bonnes choses qui malheureusement ne s'écrivent pas toutes seules çç... Mais j'y arriverai mouwaaaaaaaah !)


	6. le pacte

Auteur : Fighter

Genre : Yaoï, GROS OCC et bien sur de l'amouureuuuuh

Disclaimers : Les personnages de la petite sirène et de gundam w ne m'appartiennent pas.

Couple : le 1x2 et 3x4 et 5xS bien entendu !

G REPRIS CE CHAP CAR IL COMPORTAIT CERTAINES ERREURS.

-

"Polochon... Où m'emmènes tu "

"Tu verras c'est une surprise. "

Puis le petit poisson se poussa, découvrant la magnifique statue représentant le prince Heero.

"Oh Polochon " s'écria le sirein émerveillé en attrapant son ami et en lui faisant un gros câlins.

"C'es exactement lui, les mêmes cheveux, le même regard... Comment Heero... M'enfuir avec vous... Oh mais cela et si... Inattendus... Hi hi hi hi !... Oh Père "

En effet, dans l'encadrement de la grotte se tenait le roi Triton et il était visiblement en colère :

"J'ai pour ainsi dire la faiblesse de me croire un roi raisonnable, j'ai établis des lois et j'entends qu'on obéisse à ces lois même quand il s'agit de mon unique fils... "

"Mais père je... "

"Les humains ne sont que des barbares "

"Tu ne les connais même pas "

"Je les connais assez pour savoir que se sont des barbares, des tueurs de poissons, lançeurs de harpons... "

"Mais père je l'aime "

Qu'avait il dit... Cette simple phrase fit autant de dégats qu'un troupeau d'épaulards en rût.

"Quoi ? Aurais tu perdu l'esprit ? Un sirein et un humain c'est impossible "

"Ca m'est égal... "

"Petit inconscient... Mais rassures toi, en temps que père je te défendrai contre ta propre folie et si je dois tout détruire alors tant pis " déclara celui ci en commençant à tout détruire.

Duo, qui était resté jusqu'alors caché derrière sa statue se précipita sur son père pour tâcher de l'arrêter... Malheureusement laissant sa statue sans défense, elle fût rapidement, elle aussi, détruite comme les autres... Laissant Duo dans une profonde détresse... Triton eut la bonne idée alors de laisser son fils pleurer ses objets perdus...

"Il fallait le faire... Il fallait qu'il comprenne... " pensa celui ci avant de quitter la grotte.

Malheureusemnt, il ne vit pas les deux murènes qui guettaient le moment opportun pour aller emmener Duo chez leur maîtresse... Celui ci arriva bientôt, le sirein étant très profondément péné, congédia ses deux amis, demandant à rester seul avec ses souvenirs.

"Pauvre prince... Pauvre prince... Il me semble que tu as un sérieux problème... " dit l'un d'eux en s'approchant de Duo.

"Qui, qui êtes vous " dit le jeune sirein.

"Ne soit pas effrayé... Nous venons de la part d'une personne qui te veux du bien... " déclara l'autre murène.

"Réléna à d'immenses pouvoirs... " renchérit son frère.

"Cette abominable sorcière ? Non, allez vous en ! Laissez moi tranquil "

"A ta guise... "

"C'était une simple sugestion... " dit l'autre en frappant un caillou qui n'était qu'autre que le visage du prince Heero.

Duo le ramassa et passa lentement ses pouces sur la surfaces, puis il apostropha les deux murènes qui allaient partir :

"Attendez "

"Oui "

Mais il ne répondit pas et ce contenta de nager dans leur direction, les deux poissons comprirent sa réponse et commençèrent à le guider vers l'antre de la pieuvre rose nommée Réléna... C'était sans compter Sébastien et Polochon qui les suivaient discrètement... Arrivés à destination, Duo pût enfin faire conaissance avec le monstre :

"Entre, entre mon enfant... Il ne faut pas écouter aux portes c'est indiscret et on pourrait se demander ce que tu viens faire dans ma tanière... "

Le jeune sirein déglutit lentement, la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à lui le laissait sans voix... Une chose mi femme mi pieuvre rose essayait de se maquiller... Sans grand succès...

"Ainsi dont tu viens quémander mon aide pour une affaire de coeur... Un prince si je ne m'abuse et très agréable à regarder... Enfin bref, pour vivre le grand amour avec ton cher et tendre, tu n'as qu'à devenir humaine toi même "

"Oh... Vous pourriez faire ça ?... " demanda celui ci émerveillé.

"Mais mon cher petit sirein je le fais chaque jour... Je ne vis que dans ce but, aider les coeurs qui souffrent et qui n'ont personne vers qui se tourner... "

_Je n'ai pas toujours été gentille et sincère, J'ai vraiment mérité le nom de sorcière. Mais vous verrez qu'aujourd'hui, je suis bonne avec autrui, Repentie j'ai voulu faire marche arrière. Oui ? Oui ! Il est vrai que je connais un peu de magie,_

_C'est un talent que j'ai toujours possédé._

_Qu'aujourd'hui par bonté d'âme,_

_J'ai mis, je le proclame_

_Au service des cas désespérés._

Pathétique...

_Pauvres âmes en perdition,_

_En mal de tout._

_Cette âme là rêve d'être un squelette,_

_L'autre cherche une amourette,_

_Et moi qu'est ce que je dis ?_

_Je dis oui !_

_Toutes ces âmes en perdition,_

_En mal de tout._

_Elles débarquent dans mes chaudrons,_

_En braillant : Réléna sauve nous !_

_Et moi j'accepte, quelle question !_

_Il est tout de même arrivé,_

_Que l'un d'eux ne puisse pas payer,_

_Et que j'avoue l'avoir fait frire, sans compassion._

_C'est vrai que j'ai eu des plaintes,_

_Mais tout compte fait, je suis une sainte !_

_Pout toutes les âmes en perditions !_

"Alors voilà les termes du contrat, tu prendras une apparence humaine pendant trois jours, tu entends trois jours ! Et écoute la suite c'est très important... Si avant le troisième jour il te donne un baiser d'amour tu resteras pour toujours un humain... Mais si le contraire se produit... Tu m'appartiendras à jamais "

"Non Duo " s'écria Sébastien avant de se faire attraper par les murènes.

"Si je deviens un humain... Je ne verrai plus ni mon père ni mes soeurs alors... "

"Oh c'est bête... C'est même très bête... Mais parfois la vie est faite de choix douloureux... Hum hum hum... Oh mais j'y pense... Nous n'avons pas encore parler du payement, tu sais dans la vie on a rien sans rien... "

"Mais je n'ai pas de... " commença le sirein.

"Oh mais tu sais je ne demande rien , trois fois rien, une chose dont tu peux te passer... Ta voix. "

"Ma voix "

"Ta voix mon petit poisson chat. Plus de chansons, une carpe "

"Mais sans elle comment... "

"Tu as de l'allure, une frimousse d'ange et ne sous-estimons pas le language du corps, ha "

_Ah, je peux dire que les humains n'aiment pas les pipelettes,_

_Qu'ils pensent que les bavards sont assomants !_

_Que lorsque un homme s'est tenir sa langue, _

_Il est toujours bien plus charmant, _

_Qu'après tout à quoi ça sert d'être savant ?_

_En plus, ils ont une sainte horreur de la conversation,_

_Un gentleman fait tout pour l'éviter._

_Mais ils seront les rampe aux pieds de l'homme réservé,_

_C'est le roi du silence qui se fait aimer !_

_N'aies pas peur !_

_Pauvre âme en perdition_

_Décides toi, faits ton choix !_

_Je suis une femme très occupée,_

_Et je n'y passerai pas la journée._

_Ca ne te coûtera... Que ta voix !_

_Ma pauvre âme en perdition,_

_En mal d'amour._

_Si tu veux vraiment passer le pont,_

_Faut payer l'addition._

_Avale bien, respire à fond, _

_Signe le contrat et mets ton nom._

Duo signe

_Flotsam, Jetsam, je la tiens mes enfants,_

_Je complète ma collection,_

_D'une pauvre âme en perdition !_

L'incantation débute... Duo perdra sa voix mais gagnera deux jambes. Ne savant pas nager, il sera emmener par Sébastien et Polochon à la surface...

-

Deux chap en 1 jour ! Je pense que je suis pardonnée de mon retard ne ? Allez svp des reviews ! J'ai bien travaillé, je l'ai mérite !


	7. rencontre

Auteur : Fighter

Genre : Yaoï, GROS OCC et bien sur de l'amouureuuuuh

Disclaimers : Les personnages de la petite sirène et de gundam w ne m'appartiennent pas.

Couple : le 1x2 et 3x4 et 5xS bien entendu !

Réponses aux reviews :

Nora : merci en effet je m'en suis apperçueça devait être la fièvre de l'écriture qui m'a fait faire ces fautes . Sinon je te remercie pour ton petit mot et ta chanson qui va beaucoup m'aider.

Nekojin : merci beaucoup et un nouveau chap pour toi encore plus fou que l'autre.

Cynthia : merci bcp de tes encouragements .

Lyli : merci bcp, contente que mes idées te plaisent .

Florinoir : je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plus chef ! J'espère que celui là te plaira autant chef !

Yami Shino : Ohoh, tu es pressée, alors valà un autre chapitre pour toi .

-

Un air doux et lancinant se fit entendre... Il était joué par un beau jeune homme, le regard perdu vers l'océan. Ce garçon s'était Heero...

"J, mon bon J... Je l'ai cherché partout... Cette voix... Cet être magnifique... Mais où dont peut il être ?"

Un cri de goélan se fit entendre, faisant soupirer le prince :

"Allez vient J, allons nous promener... Ca me changera peut être les idées... "

"Ouaf ouaf "

"Oh oh oh oh... S'il savait s'il savait... Oh oh oh oh... " déclara une petite loutre cachée derrière un des rochers.

"Quatreeeuuuh !" s'écria un oursin avec des pics plus grands d'un côté que de l'autre, en arrivant vers lui.

"Vi Trowa ? " répondit celui ci en battant de la queue.

"Duo et ses amis sont arrivés "

"Arrivés ! DEJA ! Mais ils n'ont aucun savoir vivre... Je ne suis même pas prêts à les recevoir ! "

"Vite !" dit son petit copain en commençant à s'en aller.

"J'arrive mon oursinet d'amour ! "

Un petit peu plus loin... Duo se réveillait tranquillement. Il avait subit un dur choc et son corps n'avait pas encore entièrement accepté ses deux jambes... Il allait essayer de se lever quand soudain :

"Tiens tiens, mais regarder qui voilà " s'écria Solo en atterissant sur les jambes de l'ex sirein.

"Oh non... Pas lui... " se désola Sébastien.

"Mhum... Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude toi... Tu as essayé de te coiffer avec le pic pic, c'est ça ? "

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieur...

"Tu as un nouveau collier ? "

"Il est débile ou quoi ? " demanda Quatre qui s'était caché un peu plus loin.

"C'est triste à son âge... " annonça Trowa.

Il s'attira un regard amusé de son petit ami.

Pendant ce temps Solo continuait malgré les mouvements de jambes infructueux du jeune homme :

"Si se n'est pas une nouvelle coiffure, ni un nouveau collier, alors je donne ma langue au poisson chat... "

"IL A DES JAMBES TETE DE BUSE ! Il a fait un marché avec la sorcière des mers pour avoir des jambes, J-A-M-B-E-S !"

"Ca je le savais... " déclara le goélan avec son flegme habituelle.

"Duo a pris une apparence humaine pour que le prince lui donne bai baiser d'amour... "

"TOUT CA EN 3 JOURS "

SPLASH

"Regarde moi ça, tu ne sais même pas tenir sur tes jambes... Des jambes humaines ! Ooooh ça me désole de voir ça ! "

"On a qu'à lui apprendre à tenir dessus!" s'écria alors la loutre en sortant de sa cachette, tenant Trowa dans ses mains.

"... " s'exclama Duo.

Mais aucun son ne sortit, pourtant la joie de revoir ses amis était belle et bien là...

"Nous aussi on est content de te revoir Duo. " dit Trowa.

"Ca cause ce truc " demanda Solo en louchant sur l'oursin.

"Aaaaaah mais que quelqu'un le fasse taire !" se plaignit Sébastien en se prenant la tête.

"Ce truc c'est l'oursin de ma vie alors t'approche pas crâne de piaf ! Bon j'en était où moi... Ah oui, Duo, j'ai appris pour toi et ton prince et je peux te dire qu'il est dans les environs, c'est pourquoi..."

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? " Questionna Polochon.

"Le meilleur moyen pour attirer l'attention de ce monsieur c'est d'être à la mode... Essais moi ça pour voir ! "

Pendant ce temps, près du château... J s'arrêta et flaira. Tout à coup, il se mit à aboyer et partit à la charge, poursuivit par le prince totalement abasourdit... Quand ils arrivèrent, ils ne trouvèrent rien à part... Duo qui était emmitouflé dans une voile, Sébastien dans l'une de ses poches. L'ex sirein s'était réfugié sur un rocher quand il avait entendu les aboyements. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il reconnut le prince, malheureusement Heero, lui, eût plus de mal à se souvenir, mais finalement :

"C'est drôle mais... Vous... Vous me rappelez quelqu'un... "

Duo hocha la tête et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

"C'est vous ! C'est vous que je cherchais ! Vous vous appelez comment ? "

"Ooh... Vous n'êtes pas celui que je cherchais... "

"pfft ! "

Puis soudain, Duo eut une idée, il essaya de mimer la scène du sauvetage, mais les mimes et Duo n'ont jamais été de très bons copains... Avec tous ces mouvements, il tomba dans les bras du prince.

"Est ce que ça va ? Vous avez du traverser des moments difficiles... Allez venez... "

Le jeune sirein se retourna en souriant vers ses amis resté cachés parmis les rochers.

"Je vous avez bien dit que la mode faisait chavirer les coeurs " déclara Quatre tout heureux.

"Espérons qu'il lui donne un baiser avant ces 3 jours... "

"Espérons le. " dit Trowa.

Au château, Duo apprendra qu'il ne faut pas manger les bulles du bain moussantet Sébastien faira la connaissance de la cuisine française.

-

Prochain chap : Sébastien/Cuisinier ! Que de bons moments en perspectives . Par contre je voudrais savoir à propos de Quatre et Trowa... Comments les avez vous trouvés ? Devrais je les virer de l'histoire ? Ou au contraire les garder ? Exprimez vous je ne vais pas vous manger ! ... Quoique...


	8. le cuisinierSébastien Fight !

Auteur : Fighter (et oui j'existe encore m si mon ordi trouve sa drole deffacer tout ce que je fais...)

Disclaimers : pas à moa

Couple : bah là ca va etre du 1+2

Réponse aux reviews :

Nora : mici pour ta review, mais à réflexion je ne vais pas continuer avec ce couple (c sur que les scènes d'amour doivent être un peu platonique mais bon on y croit)

Yami Shino : mici bcp et lol, faudrait que j'essaye, heero en pantalon vert moulant et réléna en fée collante (je mets l'idée de côté lol)

Nekojin : dsl pour ce si grand retard mais comme je l'ai dis un peu plus haut, j'ai un ordi très capricieux en ce moment... Mici pour ton message.

Ornaluca : Vi mais j'ai réalisé, le sommeil aidant, que j'étais peut être allé trop dans le fantaisie sur ce coup là... lol Mais j'espère que tu continuras à me lire !

Ptite clad : mici bcp ! je le savais que ma salle de bain avait d pouvoirs spéciaux dont ceux de me sortir une fic totalement loufoque ! lol

Florinoir : Et voilà ! tadam Sébastien et le cuisinier, 1er round fight ! gagnant Sébastien ! ouaiiiiiiiiiiis.

Cynthia : merci bcp, et voilà la suite !

Lily : voilà la suite et mici

Note : je sais, il est court, mais quand ca fait la troisième fois que vous l'écrivez, et que c'est la deuxième fois que vous réécrivez toute la fic, vous le trouvez long... Mais vous inquiètez pas, normalement le prochain arrive bientot !

Ps : KIRIN CA Y EST J'AI POSTE UN CHAPITRE ! YATTA !

Chapitre 7

Dans une cuisine au nord du château, le petit crabe Sébastien faisait tout son possible pour passer le plus inaperçu aux yeux du cuisinier psycopathe qui chantait ça...

_Les poissons, les poissons, Moi j'adore les poissons, Les couper, les tronçonner à vif._

_J'aime leur trancher la tête, et dépiauter la bête, oh mais oui c'est toujours un délice._

_Les poissons, les poissons, Hi hi hi, ah ah ah, Je leur crève les yeux, et je les ouvre en deux._

_Je leur arrache les entrailles, Et j'les jette dans la poêle, ils frétillent, se tortillent, et tant mieux._

_Pour qu'un plat vous chatouille le palet, Je vais vous donner la technique : Vous l'aplatissez à grand coups de maillet, Vous tranchez dans la chair, Pour faire une boutonnière. De sel vous l'barbouillez pour le faire dégorger._

Oh zout alors, j'en ai oublié oune !

_Sacrebleu, qu'est ce que c'est ? Et comment j'ai manqué oune si bon et succulent petit crabe !_

_Quel dommage, catastrophe ! __Et hop là dans la sauce. J'te farine, flip flap, ça décape. J'te farcie de mie de pain, Sois tranquille, on sent rien. Et je te jure, t'as de la chance, crabino !_

_Tu vas dormir au chaud, et faire des ronds dans l'eau, bon bouillon, mon petit crabe, à bientôt !_

"Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Ouf ! " dit Sébastien en réussissant à s'extirper de la casserole garce à une grosse bulle.

"Mhum... Ma qu'est c'est c'est ça ? "

En réponse à cette insulte, le petit crabe lui pinça assez vigoureusement le nez, il n'était pas un "ça". C'en suivit une course poursuite effrénée dans toute la cuisine jusqu' à un bam retentissant... Duo aurait été mort de rire, mais en parlant de notre jeune héros... Ou était il ?

Valà la suite, je me mets tout de suite au travail pour le prochain qui à mon avis sera plus long... Comment ça non ? c'est la scène du baiser, oubliez pas ! lol. Allez kisu, et oubliez pas des reviews !


	9. le baiser manqué !

Auteur : Fighter

Genre : fantaisie et humour

Couple : 1x2 power

Disclaimers : les personnages de Disney et de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas.

Réponses aux reviews :

Artemis : Ouin dsl mais t'as vu, je me suis rattrapée là hein ? Sinon mici pour ta review ! lol

Kirin : Mici toi, ça m'étonne pas de toi et tiens vala la suite ! lol

Nekojin : Merci bcppppp ! Voilà la suite ! Et t'inquiète pas je me bats lol.

Hayko : merci choupinette et tiens vala la suite !

Florinoir : Naha tu vas être servis mais comme je suis l'histoire (vivi je vous assure lol) tu sais comment va se finir ce chapitre... Koike j'imagine bien faire un ptit lime ou encore un lemon a la fin... Qu'est ce que t'en dis ? Oh j'oubliais, mici bcp pour ta review !

Cici-kitty-cats : vala vala, livraison express ! lol mici pour ta review !

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Chapitre 8.

Dans une salle à manger non loin de la cuisine...

"Allons allons altesse, soyez raisonnable... "

"Je t'ai déjà dit Wufei que je l'ai vu comme je te vois ! Je veux retrouver ce jeune homme et je veux l'épouser... "

"Mais altesse, un garçon de bonne famille ne passe pas son temps à batifoler dans les vagues à la recherche de quelqu'un à sauver et... "

Le prince allait répliquer quand un gloussement se fit entendre... C'était la gouvernante Sally. Elle amenait avec elle un Duo entièrement relooké ce qui laissa le prince sans voix, au grand plaisir de Wufei qui en profita :

"Oh comme c'est charmant ! "

Sally gloussa de nouveau alors que le jeune homme rougissait... Il en profita pour ajouter un peu plus bas à l'oreille de Heero :

"Et ceci est bien réel... "

Duo s'avança, un grand sourire aux lèvres ce qui rendit un peu plus le prince mal à l'aise :

"Euh... Vous... Vous êtes magnifique... "

Le natté le remercia d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

"Bon, si nous passions à table, je meurs de faim ! "

Ils s'asseyèrent, Duo et Heero ne se quittant pas du regard une seule seconde... Mais le moment magique fut rompu par Bam retentissant. Sally alarmé, s'excusa avant de se précipiter en cuisine :

"Louis ! Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Et regardez moi l'état de cette cuisine ! "

"Je je je... Désolé madame... " s'excusa le cuisinier en éteignant l'une de ses moustaches.

Sally partit furieuse, emmenant avec elle, les plats préparés.

De retour dans la salle, la gouvernante disposa les plats avant de se retirer, la suite de la conversation ne la concernait pas.

Wufei posa alors la question fatidique, soulevant en même temps le couvercle de son plat cuisiné :

"Prince, que pensez d'une petite balade pour faire découvrir à notre ami, notre cher beau

pays ? "

"Hum ? Qu'est ce que tu disais Wu ? " demanda le prince en sortant de sa contemplation.

Pendant ce temps, le natté essayait de faire rentrer Sébastien dans son assiette, ce qui n'était pas une tâche si facile...

"Altesse, vous ne pouvez pas rester bloquer sur ce jeune homme jusqu'à la fin de votre vie... Allez vous amusez ! "

"C'est vrai. Cela vous dirait de venir avec moi visiter le royaume ? " questionna celui ci.

Duo referma le couvercle d'un geste brusque avant d'hocher vigoureusement la tête. Une ballade avec son prince dans le monde des humains... C'était l'occasion rêvée !

"Bien puisque tout est en ordre, mangeons, avant que mon crabe ne s'enfuit de mon assiette... Gneuh ? "

La soirée passa tranquillement sous les dernières recommandations de Quatre et Sébastien, il ne fallait pas rater le baiser ! Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes gens partirent en calèche, suivis de près par Sébastien, Polochon et Solo... Le trio infernale !

"Alors... Est ce qu'il l'a embrassé ? " demanda le poisson plein d'espoir.

"Pas encore... " répondit le crabe.

"Ooooh... "

Pendant ce temps Duo et le Prince s'amusaient, la place du village était vraiment divertissante ! Heero appris au jeune natté à danser et à ne pas voler les marionnettes... Duo s'amusait vraiment de tout et de rien, découvrant le monde qu'il voulait tant connaître... L'après midi touchant à sa fin, les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent en calèche, malheureusement, Heero, dans une tentative de gentillesse, donna les rênes aux jeune homme... Ah qu'avait il fait ! A peine Duo touchait il aux rênes que la calèche s'emballait... C'est qu'il aimait la vitesse notre natté ! Après avoir passé un précipice et une forêt, le petit groupe atteint un lac vers la tombée de la nuit... Là, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire un tour en barque sous le regard remplis d'espoir des trois compères :

"Da, ils en mettent du temps... Allez j'agis ! " s'écria Solo avant de s'envoler pour se poser un peu plus loin.

"Tu agis ? Mais attends... Qu'est ce que tu vas fai... " demanda Polochon.

Et le goéland se mit à brailler.

"Arg ! Décidément je ne travaille qu'avec des amateurs... Ils n'ont pas tord la haut, on ne se débrouille bien que par soi même..

_Numéro un : mise en place de l'atmosphère_

_Percussions, cordes, cuivres, charme..._

_Regarde-le, doux et fragile à la fois,_

_Il ne dit rien, il se tait,_

_Mais ton coeur brûle en secret._

_Tu ne sais pas pourquoi,_

_Mais c'est plus fort que toi,_

_T'aimerais bien... l'embrasser !_

"Vous avez entendu ? " demanda Heero.

Duo nia de la tête en faisant une moue adorable... Et Sébastien continua :

_Tu rêvais de lui,_

_Tu l'attends depuis toujours._

_Si c'est un roman d'amour,_

_Faut provoquer l'étincelle..._

_Et les mots crois-moi_

_Pour çà, y en a pas,_

_Décide-toi, embrasse-le !_

_Avec moi maintenant !_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh my,_

_Il est intimidé,_

_Il n'ose pas l'embrasser ..._

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, s'il est sage,_

_Çà serait vraiment dommage,_

_Adieu le fiancé..._

"Cela m'ennuie de ne pas savoir votre nom... ah ah ah ! Mais peut être puis je deviner... Paul, Geoges, Hugo, Gerald ? "

Il arrêta là la recherche de prénom quand il vit la mine dégouttée du natté. Heureusement, Sébastien lui souffla :

"Duo, il s'appelle Duo ! "

"Duo ? " répéta incrédule le prince.

Le jeune homme hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"Duo ? Hum... C'est très charmant. "

Et le petit crabe reprit :

_Prends-lui la main,_

_Dans la douceur du lagon._

_Décide-toi mon garçon,_

_Et n'attends pas demain._

_Il n' dit pas un mot,_

_Et n' dira pas un mot,_

_Avant d'être embrassé !_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'aies pas peur,_

_Ne pense qu'au bonheur,_

_Vas-y, oui, embrasse-le !_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'hésite pas,_

_Puisque tu sais que toi,_

_Toi, tu ne penses qu'à çà._

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, c'est si bon,_

_Écoute la chanson,_

_Décide-toi, embrasse-le !_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, vas-y fait vite,_

_Écoute la musique,_

_Dépêche-toi, embrasse-le !_

_Embrasse-le, embrasse-le, embrasse-le ... allez, vas-y ! ... embrasse-le !_

Et alors que Heero et Duo allaient s'embrasser, ils tombèrent à l'eau... Le canot s'était renversé ! La faute aux deux murènes de Réléna...

"Arg c'ette fois on est passée près... Trop près ! Il va falloir que Réléna prenne les choses en main ! Le fils du roi Triton m'appartiendra bientôt et je veux voir se tortiller comme un vers à l'hameçon ! Mouwawawawawawawwawawawawawawawawa !

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Vala vala vous avez vus c'est plus long ! lol ! Allez maintenant je tape la suite... Et review please !


	10. Pourquoi elle ?

Chapitre 9

Titre : Le petit sirein

Auteur : Fighter

Disclaimers : Les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Réponses aux reviews :

_Artémis_ : Coucou et merci pour ta review ! Daa, tu vas encore me tuer parce que c'est po long, bouhouhou... Mais là j'ai une excuse, les rebondissements il y en a pas bcp... Ouiin, je me rattraperai dans l'autre c'est promis !

_Kirin_ : Kiki ! Mici bcp pour ton mot ! J'espère qu'un jour je te reverrai ! Daa le missant Sharounet, il me vole ma Kirin, ça fait une semaine que je t'ai po vuuuuuu, c'est looooong ! Bref, je t'attends lundi de pied ferme ! lol

_Nekojin _: Thank you pour ta review ! Serais tu une tueuse de murène par hasard ? Je suis sur que Duo t'en serais à jamais reconnaissant ! lol. Bref pour ce qui est de la longueur, bah euh... Comment dire... Euh... C'es du concentré ! lol (Je sens que je vais me faire tuer...) Mais je me rattraperai dans l'autre c'est promis !

_Hanako32_ : Mouwawawa, alors ça, suspens ! lol. Nan sans rire, j'envisage peut être un lemon pour la fin, pour que ça fasse fin fin... Daaa, mais peut être que les lecteurs n'en veulent pas... Enfin quand j'y serai, je poserai la question comme ça tout le monde pourra donner son avis ! Berf, merci bcp pour ta review et à la prochaine !

_Florinoir_ : Coucou et merci ! Ta vu ça ? toujours dans leur pattes celle là ! Mais dans ce chap, tu vas voir, tu vasencore plus la détester (psst elle va... FIGHTER CHUT !) !

_Cici-kitty-cats_ : Voilà le chap ! Merci pour ta review et vi je me dépêche chef !

_Hayko Maxwell_ : Voili Voilou Hayko ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Comment va Aishanu ? Ca fait longtemps que je vous ai pas vu ! Allez à plus !

_Syt the Evil Angel_ : Voilààààà ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !

_Tsumenookamiryu_ : Daa ça c'est du surnom ! Bravo j'aime bcp, j'ai remarqué que tu avais Ookami dans ton surnom, ça m'a fait marrer parce que j'ai une de mes amies qui se surnomme comme ça aussi... Enfin bref, merci pour ta reviewww ! Vala la suite !

Valà les reviews, sinon j'essaierai d'envoyer la suite plus rapidement même si ça va être difficile... Bisous !

**Spécial thanks à Nora pour sa chanson lol !**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un soir au bord de la plage...

Le jeune prince pensait.

Son mystérieux sauveteur le hantait toujours, mais ce n'était qu'une utopie que de penser à le retrouver.

Ce désir était pourtant là, bien au chaud dans son coeur...

Mais sur cette volonté s'en superposait une autre , celle de faire plus ample connaissance avec Duo, le jeune homme muet .

Que devait il faire ?

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre...

Elle était belle et douce...

Et elle sonnait étrangement familière à l'oreille de Heero...

Se pourrait il que ?

Le jeune homme se pencha, essayant de sonder le rivage.

Il apercevait bien quelque chose au loin qui marchait lentement sur la plage mais il n'arrivait pas à la distinguer nettement...

Il ne put d'ailleurs le faire, une aura doré se mit à briller autour de lui, l'englobant totalement...

Et quand il s'écroula, la chose sur le rivage se mit à sourire méchamment.

La phase 1 de son plan machiavélique venait de se terminer par un succès totale...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, dans le château du Prince Heero...

Le jeune sirein et Sébastien furent réveillés par un goéland déganté...

«Bah alors Duo, tu dors encore ! »

« Arf Solo c'est toi... Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? » grogna le petit crabe ensommeillé.

« Bah je viens prendre des nouvelles de mon futur marié ! »

Duo écarquilla les yeux de surprise, toute trace de sommeil effacé de son visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? » demanda cette fois ci Sébastien bien réveillé.

« Bah ils font pleins de préparatifs dehors. Et pis il y a un gros gâteau... »

Le jeune homme ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, il s'empressa de quitter la chambre puis de descendre les marches qui le séparait encore de son futur époux...

Hélas, arrivé au premier étage, il aperçut son prince en fort bonne compagnie...

Mais qui dont pouvait elle être ?

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus, d'environ son âge et qui était cramponnée au bras du prince par peur qu'il ne s'envole...

La voix de Wufei le sortit de sa torpeur :

« Mais Prince, vous marriez... Si tôt ? Est ce raisonnable ?»

« Nous nous marierons au coucher du soleil. »

« Uh... Bien votre majesté. »

En entendant ces mots, le jeune sirein sentit son coeur se déchiré en mille morceaux...

Son prince allait se marier... Avec ça !

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter et il partit les larmes aux yeux le plus loin possible de cette mégère...

De retour dans sa chambre, il se changea rapidement sous l'oeil incrédule de Sébastien avant de s'enfuir à nouveau mais cette fois ci, vers le port.

C'est là que le petit crabe le retrouva, face à la mer et pleurant en silence...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'après midi passa trop rapidement aux yeux de Sébastien.

Il avait essayé de remonter le morale de sa petite terreur dès qu'il l'avait retrouvé...

Hélas, il était maintenant à court de mots et l'état de Duo frisait le zéro...

Pendant ce temps en mer...

Solo se laissait porter au fil du vent, ignorant tout du complot qui se tramait sur terre...

Il croisa le bateau de noces du prince et divers idées lui vinrent en tête...

Mais une voix le sortit de sa rêverie passagère...

« Comment diable pouvait donc chanter Duo alors qu'il n'avait plus de voix ? » pensa le goéland.

Il décida de s'approcher du hublot, et c'est là qu'il la vit, cramponnée à son miroir :

_mon dieu quelle jolie mariée_

_je voie dans mon miroir..._

_C'est vrai qu'mon plan c'est déroulé_

_au delà de mes espoirs..._

_Le p'tit sirein est dans mes mains_

_et l'océan m'appartient !_

_Mouwhahahaha !_

« Oh mon mon mon Dieu, la sorcière des mers ! Il faut que j'aille prévenir Duo ! »

Et il s'envola... Il le chercha longtemps pour finalement le trouver sur le ponton en compagnie de Sébastien.

« Duo... Arf... Arf... Je volais tranquillement comme à mon habitude et c'est là que je l'ai vu entrain de pousser la chansonnette ! »

« Mais de qui est ce que tu parles ? » demanda le crabe.

Solo attrapa durement le crustacé avant de le frapper plusieurs fois au sol en s'écriant :

« Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dis tête de boudin, le prince va épouser la sorcière des MERS ! »

« Est ce que tu es bien sur de ça ? » redemanda Sébastien se massant la tête.

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Pendant ce temps Duo ressassait les paroles de la sorcière...

Au coucher du soleil, le troisième jour...

Il pouvait encore arrêter ce mariage mais il fallait se dépêcher !

C'est pour cela qu'il plongea et aidé par Polochon, il se dirigea lentement vers le bateau au large...

« Et moi et moi ! Qu'est ce que je fais ! » s'écria le goéland.

« Moi je vais voir le roi Triton, il va trouver un truc... Et toi tu t'arrange pour retarder le

mariage ! » annonça le crustacé avant de plonger à son tour.

Solo se retrouva alors tout seul, réfléchissant déjà à un plan biscornu qui pourrait aider son cher Duo...

Tout à coup il s'envola en s'écriant un « J'ai trouvé » retentissant avant de se mettre à hurler en battant des ailes furieusement.

Il rameuta ainsi plusieurs animaux à sa cause et fort de cette nouvelle escadrille, il vola vers le bateau où déjà on pouvait entendre la marche nuptiale...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Valà la fin du chap, le pauvre Heero, c'est la marche funèbre qu'il doit entendre lol ! Sinon pour la suite, j'essaierai de la poster rapidement, mais comme je n'ai pas souvent le loisir d'écrire entre les vacances avec les parents, les révisions, les potes qui se ramènent en criant un : coucou c'est moi, ch'tai manqué, j'te dérange pas au moins , le frangin caspier... Bref, je posterai la suite contre vents et marées, ça je vous le promets, mais malheureusement je sais pas quand... Surtout que je pars à la montagne en août... Bref reviews sivouplait lecteurs que j'aimeuuuh !


	11. Le mariage raté

Le petit sirein

Auteur : Fighter (la seule, la vraie, l'unique et toujours à la bourre) !

Disclaimers : Le monde de la petite sirène ainsi que les bishos de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennet pas.

Couples : 1+2 et 3x4

Réponses aux reviews :

Artémis : Merci bcp, j'espère que celui là va te plaire.

Nekojin : Cool merci ! Voilà le prochain chap ! Merci et j'espère à toi aussi !

Syt the Evil Angel : Mici pour ta review, valà la suite. Pour Devil Devil, je sais pas si il y aura une suite, pour l'instant j'essaye de conclure les fics qui sont presque achevées... Après je verrai mais merci pour ton soutien !

Kirin : Kiki ! T'as vu, je l'ai fais ! J'espère que mon chap sera bon, je l'ai fait à la vas vite, enfin tu le sais puisque qu'on en a parlé toutà l'heure... Enfin bref, oubli pour Twister, demain l est po là ! Bye bye, je t'enverrai une carte postale lol.

Cici-kitty-cats : Mon commandant, voilà la suite ! Permission d'aller en vacance commandant ? Sivouplaît mon commandant ! lol allez bisous et au prochain chap ! (enfin j'espère)

Lily : Merci bcp, ta review ma fait très plaisir, lol. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

J'ai fais fort, dans quelques minutes je m'en vais et pourtant je résiste encore pour poster mon chap (j'avais dis que je partirai po tant que je l'aurai pas posté et je l'ai fais ! Yes). Allez bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10

Le bateau où se déroulaient les noces du Prince Heero...

Pendant que Réléna souriante comme jamais et accrochée telle une sangsue au bras de son futur époux se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers l'autel, Duo, lui, s'épuisait de plus en plus vite, peu habitué à nager dans de telles conditions malgré les efforts et encouragements de Polochon...

« Tu vas voir Duo... On va y arriver... On y est presque ! »

Et le petit poisson retirait de toutes ses maigres forces, le tonneau où s'accrochait son ami sirein de plus en plus désespéré.

Pendant ce temps, Solo, lui, cherchait partout Quatre et Trowa, il lui fallait tous les amis de Duo pour ce combat contre la pieuvre rose...

« Mais où qui sont passés ces deux là ! Quatreuuuuh ! Trowaaaaeuuuh ! »

Il survola la plage où il les avait vu la dernière fois, mais aucune trace d'eux...

« Ca alors... J'étais pourtant sur qu'ils seraient ici... » dit il en se posant sur un grand rocher.

Puis tout à coup, alors qu'il allait abandonner les recherches, il se reçut une mangouste lancée à pleine vitesse et qui avait pour cris de guerre un : « Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » retentissant...

« Alors Solo, tu nous cherchais ? » demanda l 'oursin Trowa en sautillant hors de sa cachette.

L'oiseau cracha péniblement le sable qui lui obstruait le bec avant de s'exclamer, l'air affolé :

« Trowa ! Quatre ! C'est affreux ! »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Solo ? » questionna Quatre, l'air grave.

« Affreux ! Duo ! Duo ! Euh... » commença t'il.

« Solo, dis nous ! Qu'est il arrivé à Duo ! » s'écrièrent cette fois ci les deux garçons.

« Je Je... Je me rappelle plus... Il faut que je me concentre... »

Trowa se serrait tapé la tête si il avait eu des mains...

« Soloooooo, s'il te plaît ! »

« Oui oui, euh... Duo a... Euh un problème, un gros problème... Euh... Il a perdu sa brosse à cheveux... Hum, nan, c'est pas ça... Il est obligé de manger des légumes... Nan, c'est pas encore ça... Euuuh »

Mais le goéland avait beau chercher, rien ne venait...

Puis tout à coup, un dauphin sortit sa tête de l'eau et commença à faire son rapport à un Solo tout chamboulé.

« Dis moi mon petit oursinounet d'amour, as tu compris ce que j'ai compris ? » demanda la mangouste en battant de la queue.

« Je crois que oui... »

« Alors sus à l'ennemie ! Je ne permettrai pas qu'un truc rose à neuf tentacules viennent s'immiscer dans le bonheur de mon natté chéri ! A l'attaqueuuuuh ! » s'écria celui ci en cavalant vers la mer à toute blinde suivis de près par un oursin sauteur.

Resté seul sur la plage à se creuser les méninges, Solo ne réalisa pas que la réponse avait été donné.

Ce n'est que quand l'escadrille aérienne, ameuté un peu plus tôt par celui ci, arriva et se mit à signaler bruyamment sa position qu'il retrouva ses esprits : « Qu'est ce c'est ? Qui que quoi ? A mon commandement... En avaaaaaaaaant ! »

Et la petite troupe décolla dans un bruissement d'aile frénétique en direction du bateau où tout aller se jouer...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors que tous attendaient la bénédiction du prêtre avec impatience, un cris déchira le ciel, avant qu'une nuée de moineaux commandés par un goéland chargent sur la mariée qui eût juste le temps de se baisser...

Puis se furent le tour des phoques qui montèrent en marche, terrorisant les invités mais laissant de glace le marié...

Réléna, furieuse que son mariage tombe à l'eau à cause d'animaux en tout genre, décida de prendre des mesures radicales...

Mais ce n'est sans compter l'intervention de Quatre et de Trowa qui lui firent perdre la tête pendant un bon moment...

C'est dans ce capharnaüm qu'arriva Duo totalement essoufflé.

Apercevant le jeune sirein, Solo fondit en piqué sur la sorcière des mers, bien déterminé à lui arraché son coquillage où était emprisonnée la si belle voix de son ami...

Malheureusement, seul, le goéland avait des difficultés, voyant cela, Trowa pris son courage à deux pics et après un magnifique saut, atterrit dans le pantalon de Wufei...

Celui ci sous le coup de la douleur, lâcha J, qui depuis le début de la cérémonie, ne cessait de grogner sur la mariée.

Le vieux chien, tout en aboyant, se précipita sur Réléna en prise avec Solo, là, il lui mordit tout bonnement le fessier avec une réelle ardeur, c'était beau à voir...

Grâce à son intervention, Solo pût arracher le coquillage qui s'écrasa après un magnifique vol plané, aux pieds de Duo.

Une voix se fit alors entendre, belle, envoûtante, une voix de sirène...

Heero se sentit nauséeux pendant quelques secondes, comme si il venait de se réveiller. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, il eût juste le temps d'entendre la dernière note de la chanson de Duo...

Le prince leva vivement la tête à ce son connu, devant ses yeux, n'osant pas encore y croire, se trouvait son chanteur, un magnifique sourire au lèvres.

« Duo... »

« Heero... »

Le jeune homme se précipita vers le sirein puis le serra très fort contre lui, en murmurant :

« C'était vous, l'autre fois, sur la plage... N'est ce pas ? »

« Oh Heero, j'aurai tellement voulu vous le dire... »

Puis leur lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement, trop lentement...

Car au moment où enfin ils allaient pouvoir s'embrasser, Duo poussa une légère plainte avant de glisser, ses jambes l'abandonnant.

« Duo, que vous arrive t'il ! » demanda le prince alarmé.

« Mes... Mes jambes... Elles sont... »

Heero regarda dans la direction indiqué par le jeune homme, mais à la place de jambes se trouvaient de magnifiques nageoires au violet délavé...

Un rire se fit alors entendre, un rire démoniaque... Le rire de Réléna...

« Trop tard, fils de Triton, trop tard ! »

Et elle se remit à rire, des éclairs l'entourant...

« Le soleil s'est couché, le troisième jour vient de finir ! »

Puis ce fut une brume noire... Tout à coup, une bête à neuf tentacules aussi noire que l'encre aux ventouses rose bonbon sortit de l'ombre.

« La... La sorcière des mers ! » s'écria Solo en tremblant de tout ses membres.

Réléna profita du moment de surprise qu'offrait son corps aux invités pour attraper Duo de l'une de ses tentacules avant de fuir en susurrant un « adieu mon beau prince » à Heero.

Celui ci surprit, ne pût réagir. Il regarda alors la mer, là où son amour avait disparu, d'un regard mortel, rendant ses yeux ombrageux.

« Altesse ? » demanda Wufei en s'approchant prudemment.

« Wufei, prépare un bateau. Je vais à leur poursuite ! »

« Mais Majesté... » protesta le chinois.

« Wufei, je jure sur mon honneur que je retrouverai Duo et que je l'épouserai ! »

Sur ce, il se précipita sur le premier bateau venu, le détachant à la va vite, il sauta ensuite dedans puis commença à ramer de toutes ses forces, désireux de mettre le moins d'espace possible entre lui et son amour...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daaaaaaaaa, dsl je peux pas aller plus loin, mes parents menacent de couper le courant si je ne viens pas dans les 30 secondes qui suivents TT... Vengeance, je reviendrai avec et surtout un meilleur chapitre ! Mouwawawawawwawawa... Arg nan, l'électricitééééééééééééééé !


	12. Transformation

Auteur : Fighter

Couples : Vous les connaissez !

Disclaimers : sont pas à moua !

Réponses aux reviews :

_Artémis_ : Merci pour ta review ! Hé hé hé ! Je peux faire durer le suspens si tu veux !

_Lily _: Ouais t'as raison ! Tu prends des medics ? Ca serait pas les mêmes que les miens par hasard ? lol

_Kirin_ : Kiki ! Machi ! Tu seras sans doute la première à le lire ce chap, dis moi ce que tu en penseras le plus vite possible !

_Syt the Evil Angel_ : Voui ta vus ça ! Wow, ils t'ont vraiment promis ça ? Ca craint ! Je suis de tout coeur avec toi !

_Nora_ : Merciiii ! Bon retour parmis nous !

_Lena_ : Nan c'est jamis tard pour m'envoyer des reviews !

_Lumina_ : Merci et voilà la suite !

**Chapitre 12**

Alors que Réléna emmenait le pauvre Duo dans son repère malfamé...

« Désolé mon poisson chat mais j'avais besoin de toi pour appâter un plus gros poisson que toi... »

Au même moment :

« Arrière sorcière ! » s'exclama Triton, accompagné de Sébastien.

Celui ci n'avait aucun scrupule à laisser apparaître son dégoût pour la pieuvre rose...

« Bonjour à toi roi Triton, comment te portes tu ? »

« Laisse partir mon fils ! » s'écria t'il en la pointant de son trident doré.

Se sentant menacée, Réléna montra le contrat où avait signé Duo :

« Tu ne peux rien faire, on a passé un pacte ! »

« Je... Je suis désolé papa... Je... Je ne savais pas ! »

Le roi Triton pointa alors son sceptre d'où un jet de lumière s'en échappa mais sans succès...

Le contrat résista.

La pieuvre, elle, se mit à rire à gorge déployée :

« Dommage, dommage roi Triton, c'est un contrat en bonne et dû forme ! Il est irrévocable ! Ah ah ah ! »

Puis celle ci se calma aussitôt, déclarant d'une voix devenue doucereuse alors qu'elle lançait un sort au pauvre Duo désespéré :

« Mais... On peut négocier, je ne suis pas à un poisson près... Hum... »

Le vieil homme soupira puis regarda son fils, rendu à l'état d'être informe aux grands yeux globuleux...

Prenant sa décision, il signa, effaçant ainsi la signature de son héritier sous le rire abominable de Réléna et les plaintes de Sébastien et du sirein :

« Votre majesté... »

« Papa... »

Choqués, ils restèrent sans réaction quand la la sorcière s'empara des attributs royaux en un « Enfin, il est à moi ! »...

Pourtant, bien vite, Duo, reprit ses esprits et dans un sursaut de colère, celui ci essaya de reprendre le trident :

« Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« Lâche ça tout de suite ! »

Malgré sa tentative, le jeune sirein se fit battre à plate couture...

« Tu ne te mettras plus jamais en travers de ma route petite peste... Raaah... Misérable ! » s'écria t'elle furieusement en s'étreignant le bras.

Profitant de l'inattention de la chose, le prince avait décoché une flèche, empêchant ainsi la mort certaine de son natté préféré...

« Misérable... Attrapez-le mes chéris et pas de quartiers ! »

Celui ci ne demanda pas son reste et repartit à sa barque mais...

« Attention Heero ! Ils sont sur toi ! »

Mais trop tard, les deux murènes l'avaient capturé...

« Magnifique mes chéries ! »

Réléna se réjouissait, mais ce n'était sans compter sur les amis de Duo qui s'empressèrent de libérer Heero :Sébastien pinçant et Polochon bastonnant...

Sous cette attaque surprise, les deux murènes lâchèrent leur prisonnier qui s'empressa de remonter à la surface sous le regard assassin de la pieuvre rose :

« Dis adieu à ton prince bien aimé... » ricana t'elle alors qu'elle pointait le trident royale.

Mais le jeune sirein n'étant pas de cet avis, il se mit à tirer toute ses forces sur les cheveux de cette dernière, déviant ainsi le tir mortel sur les deux murènes stupéfaites...

« Mes poussins ! Mes pauvres petits chéris d'amour ! » s'écria Réléna bouleversée alors que le jeune sirein rejoignait celui qui hantait son coeur à la surface.

« Heero ! »

« Duo ! Grâce au ciel, tu n'as rien ! »

« Heero, il faut que tu partes, elle va te tuer ! »

« Ca jamais, je ne veux plus être séparés de toi mon amour... »

« Heero. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent, ignorant du danger qui grondait au dessous d'eux...

A quelques mètres à peine, Réléna grossissait...

Furieuse, tenant encore les restes calcinés de ces petits bébés, elle avait fait appel au trident, s'enveloppant d'un lourd manteau noir, prémice d'un moment funeste...


	13. la fin !

Auteur: Fighter-Akuma

Couple 1x2 !

Disclaimers : La petite sirène et les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Ta Kiki qui t'adore **, **Artemis**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **Nekojin** et**Lily**, un GROS MERCIIII POUR VOS PETITS MOTS !

* * *

Chapitre 13

Alors qu'ils allaient mettre fin à leur baiser langoureux, Heero et Duo sentirent l'eau se mettre à bouillonner furieusement, avant qu'une lumière aveuglante n'illumine les profondeurs de l'océan.

Puis ce fut l'apocalypse...

Réléna fendit les flots sous sa masse imposante en un rire démoniaque qui glaca le sang des deux jeunes amoureux.

"Mouwawawawawawa ! Je suis la souveraine des Océans, les vagues obéissent à mes moindres désirs !"

"Heero !" s'écria le sirein alors que le jeune prince disparaissait sous les flots.

La pieuvre en profita alors pour créer un énorme typhon à l'insu de Duo, qui une fois finie, l'aspira rapidement, le faisant prisonnier à sa base sur le sable mouillé. Celle ci essaya ensuite de le tuer en lui envoyant des décharges électriques de son trident doré.

Pendant ce temps, Heero, toujours sous l'eau, avait pu, il ne savait comment, attraper une corde pendant à l'une des carcasse de bateaux que Réléna prenait un malin plaisir à faire revenir à la surface...

Il s'était ensuite hissé à son bord, avant de prendre son contrôle, fonçant alors toutes voiles dehors sur l'immense pieuvre rose et noir.

"Heero... Fais attention..." se dit Duo en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'il était très inquiet.

Mais Réléna le vit venir et leva donc son énorme bras, prête à frapper...

Au dernier moment, le prince contre-braqua, rentrant par cela même, le mat brisé dans le ventre de la créature.

La chose s'effondra alors de tout son poids sur la carcasse de bateau, en un cri déchirant, sous les yeux ahuris du sirein.

Le monstre avait été vaincu... Les Océans étaient de nouveau en paix !

Le jeune prince en profita donc pour sauter du bateau qui commençait lentement à retourner aux flots. Il se mit ensuite à nager jusqu'à la plage où épuisé mais heureux, il s'endormit.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Pendant ce temps sous l'océan...

La sorcière vaincue, tous les sortilèges qu'elle avait pratiqués sur les pauvres citoyens malheureux disparaissaient, laissant enfin au peuple marin, la liberté qu'il avait tant espéré.

Triton retrouva ainsi sa taille normale au grand bonheur de Sébastien qui se désespérait de devoir s'occuper à vie, d'une larve à moustache.

Ils se mirent ensuite tous deux en route, à la recherche de Duo, en espérant que celui ci fut en un seul morceau.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

A la surface, le matin faisait lentement son apparition, illuminant de ses doux rayons, le château et ses environs...

Sur l'un des rochers bordant la plage, Duo observait son prince se réveiller doucement de ses yeux maintenant tristes.

Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il soit sirein et lui, humain ?

La sorcière morte, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de rejoindre son prince charmant.

Il soupira résigné avant de reporter son regard sur Heero.

Est ce qu'il arrivera un jour à l'oublier ?

Duo n'en était pas très sur... Heero avait été son premier amour, celui qui lui avait fait découvrir la Terre et tous ces gens merveilleux.

La mer, bien qu'étant son élément, faisait bien pâle figure à côté de la Terre et de son Heero...

Le jeune sirein soupira de nouveau : qu'allait il faire à présent ?

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Au même moment, un peu plus loin...

Le roi des mers avait pu enfin retrouver son fils, et à son grand soulagement, celui ci n'avait rien d'important. Il regardait, les yeux dans le vague, son humain se réveiller.

"Dis Sébastien..."

"Oui votre majesté ?"

"Je me demande..." commença le vieux roi.

"Oui ?"

Il fit une pause, avant de déclarer d'une voix remplie de tristesse :

"Pourrais je un jour, surmonter son absence ?"

Et Triton pointa son trident sur Duo, sous les yeux stupéfaits du petit crabe.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Le jeune sirein sentit un désagréable picotement monter et descendre le long de sa queue.

Surpris, il s'arracha à la contemplation de son beau prince, plantant ainsi son regard améthyste sur l'origine de ce désagrément.

Un sourire illumina tout à coup son visage fatigué :

"Des jambes... J'ai des jambes !"

Son regard chercha aussitôt la source de se soudain bonheur. Il le trouva en la personne de son père et essaya de faire passer tout l'amour et le remerciement qui comblait son être à cet instant dans son regard maintenant embué de larmes.

Triton hocha la tête avant de montrer son futur gendre de son trident : celui ci se réveillait.

Duo comprit le message et plongea à sa rencontre.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Heero papillota doucement des paupières avant de laisser ses pupilles cobalt s'imprégner de la douce lumière matinale.

Il se redressa ensuite lentement avec un énorme maux de crâne.

"Je me suis pas raté..." pensa celui ci en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Tout à coup un étrange scintillement le poussa à regarder la mer qui venait s'échouer à quelques mètres de lui...

Il y avait comme un rond de lumière qui s'avançait vers lui.

"Mais... Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !"

La réponse vint presque immédiatement : les flots se fendirent pour laisser place à un Duo tout souriant.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, Heero poussa un cri de joie avant de faire tournoyer son amant dans les airs.

Ils étaient heureux.

Ils étaient ensemble.

Ils s'aimaient tout simplement.

Essoufflé, le jeune prince reposa le jeune homme à terre. Remit de ses émotions, Heero demanda :

"Duo, je ne veux plus être de nouveau séparé de toi, c'est peut être un peu brusque mais... Veux tu m'épouser ?"

Aussitôt l'ex sirein répondit, les yeux exprimant à cet instant tout l'amour qui l'habitait :

"Heero, je t'aime plus que tout au monde... J'accepte avec joie !"

Extatique, celui ci l'embrassa passionnément avant de le refaire tourner, entendant déjà les cloches de l'église sonner...

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil, haut dans le ciel, brillait de toute ses forces, éclairant ainsi de ses rayons bienfaiteurs, l'union se déroulant quelques mètres plus bas, nos deux tourtereaux, eux, scellaient leur mariage d'un baiser passionné sous les éclats de joie de leur amis respectifs.

Une fois ceci fait, le couple reçut la bénédiction du Roi des Océans qui leur promit un avenir radieux maintenant que la Terre et la Mer ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Il y eut un dernier toast, puis tous commencèrent à prendre lentement congé quand les jeunes mariés, éreintés, rentrèrent dans leur chambre nuptiale, consommer leur union.

Tous sauf Polochon, Sébastien et...

"Oooooh Trowa, que cela peut être émouvant !" s'exclama alors Quatre, un klinex à la main.

L'oursin répondit un vague oui rêveur, songeant peut être à son propre mariage, alors que la loutre se mouchait bruyamment sous le regard goguenard de Polochon et un brin agacé de Sébastien que temps de niaiserie énervait.

"Et bien, je ne sais pas ce que votre mariage donnera mais en tout cas il sera riche en... mouchoirs à papiers !" s'exclama soudain le goéland en se grattant pensivement l'arrière de la tête.

"SOLO !"

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis encore ?"

Et sur un grand éclat de rire, ils prirent eux aussi congés, laissant Heero et Duo s'aimer tranquillement sous un avenir s'annonçant des plus radieux.

FIN

* * *

Vala la fin ! Allez pleurezpas petits fans car si vous êtes très gentil et que vous pulvérisez le nombre de reviews pour atteindre un beau 100 tout rond et bah je vous fais un beau lemon ! Histoire de marquer le coup ! (XD et comme je suis sur qu'on atteindra jamais les 100, je uis tranquille ! XD) 


End file.
